


Bruises and Bitemarks

by WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs



Series: it's 2020 and i'm writing protocreed fic [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Cannibalism, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Degloving, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Lampshade Hanging, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sadism, Scent Kink, Scratching, Spit Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, Wound Fucking, mentions of abuse, no actual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs/pseuds/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs
Summary: “Jesus Christ, Desmond—!  What the hell has he done to you?!”Well, that was expected.-Obligatory Protocreed + Shaun. Sequel to "Deeper Into You"
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings/Alex Mercer, Shaun Hastings/Alex Mercer/Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Series: it's 2020 and i'm writing protocreed fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789417
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> same deal as last time, there's some gore and blood and alex eating desmond on a very minor scale bcuz it's hot. consensual but not safe or sane, oops. 
> 
> for some reason my best writing comes out when i'm sleepy. there are legit parts in here that i don't remember writing lmao.

“Jesus Christ, Desmond—! What the hell has he done to you?!”

Well, that was expected. 

It had been one thing when Rebecca was hooking him up to the Animus and had noticed the marks on his neck. She gave him a knowing smile and a playful jab, as though congratulating him for getting lucky. 

This... was something else, though. 

Yet again they were on the move, having packed up shop and set up a new safe house in the middle of god-knows-where. As per usual, him and Shaun were bunking in the same room, and with that came a certain intimacy and familiarity. Meaning, Desmond no longer had any qualms about changing in front of him. 

It had been during this time that Shaun had glanced away from his laptop and at him changing out of his shirt and seen... well, everything. 

All down his torso were marks of all kinds. Bruises, bitemarks, scratches, puncture holes of various sizes that had since scabbed over. And perhaps most concerning; entire expanses of skin where the top layer had been removed, the exposed areas raw and slowly healing. 

Yeah... yeah, he supposed that looked pretty bad. 

Desmond sighed; he hadn't been ready to have this conversation, but now he had no choice; Shaun demanded an explanation. “Okay, look, I know what this looks like, but it's really not what you think—”

“I should bloody well hope not!” Shaun had risen from his seat and without asking, examined one of the more drastic looking wounds; a puncture the size of a nickel on Desmond's left shoulder. Desmond tried to shrug off his touch and took a step back. 

“I mean, Christ, Desmond, we were all fine with your boyfriend hanging around—”

“I mean, he's not really...” Desmond interjected and trailed off.

“—but not if he's doing this shit to you! I would've thought you'd have better mind than to let yourself get roped into a relationship like that.”

“As though what you've roped me into is any better?”

“Yes—it is! We're not beating the ever-loving hell out of you, Miles!”

“No, just subjecting me to a mental strain that has literally driven people to suicide before.” Not that he particularly minded, he had agreed to this, but really, in trying to compare the mental anguish brought on by the Animus and physical (what appeared to be) abuse—both were bad! There was nothing to be gained by comparing the two. 

Shaun had paused and looked away, seeming a tad ashamed. Even Desmond knew that was a low blow and a sore spot for the Assassins. 

“Look, Desmond, we're just concerned for you. I mean, could you imagine what Lucy would say—”

“You _cannot_ tell her!” Desmond shot back, “You can't tell anyone!”

“And why the hell not?! If something's happening Desmond, they should know about it—”

“There _is_ nothing happening!” Desmond gave an exasperated laugh, “If you'd just let me fuckin' explain myself and stop jumping to your own conclusions...”

“I think conclusions are warranted, given the circumstance—”

Desmond shushed him. Then sighed, taking a seat at the edge of his bed. His head rested in his hand and for a moment, he seemed conflicted. But then, a smirk rose to his face, and his shoulders shook with hushed laughter. 

“The hell is so hilarious?” Shaun demanded, his guard dropping slightly. 

“Look, I didn't want to give you an insight into our sex life...”

Then it sunk in, and the look of realization on Shaun's face was well worth it. “Oh god, Desmond...”

He laughed more openly this time. “Yeah. That's what all this is,” he gestured vaguely to himself, “I let him do this to me because he loves it, and he...” a pause and a shy smirk, “god, what _doesn't_ he do to me?”

Shaun rolled his eyes, finally fed up with how worked up he had gotten over what turned out to be a kinky relationship. “Thanks for that, yeah. Both the mental image and the fucking heart attack you gave me.” Desmond saluted with a finger as though to say _no problem._ “Look, so long as you're okay, I don't care what you two get up to. Just make sure he doesn't fucking kill you—we still need that head of yours, regardless of what little may be in it.” As he spoke he returned to his seat, facing away from Desmond by the time he was done. With a huff he sat at his laptop yet again, staring somewhat angrily at the screen though clearly not reading it. 

After a moment of silence, a wicked thought popped into Desmond's head. “You can come watch, if you want.”

It took Shaun a second to react. “You what?”

“If you're really that concerned, you can see what he does to me. Or... just stick around to watch, if you're interested. I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind.” He threw in a flirty wink for good measure.

Shaun had frozen, clearly thinking over the prospect and trying to decipher if he was serious, a slight blush rising to his cheeks in the meantime. 

“Think about it, okay?”

-

The night finally came. Desmond had wheedled his way into getting a couple days off, and it just so happened to fall on the weekend. It almost felt like a return to normalcy; working way too hard during the week to spend the few days off he had doing nothing but trying to get his nut off and falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms. 

Granted, the boyfriend was a new addition. But other than that, yeah, déjà vu. 

Alex had evidently come by while he was still under, and had been pointed in the direction of the room Desmond and Shaun shared. He was waiting for them. 

Desmond hadn't had the chance to explain the situation to Alex—it was Shaun he was more concerned about. When they stood outside the room, he went over it with him one more time. 

“Anything that happens in here, stays between us, okay? Only the three of us—I don't want you telling _anyone_ else about what you see.” 

Shaun rolled his eyes, “I've got it, Desmond, you've reiterated that a dozen times by now. Christ, you'd think he wasn't human or something.”

_You have no idea._

Desmond sighed. He'd done as much as he could, now all that was left was to face the music. He held the door open for Shaun, and locked it behind them before examining the room. 

Alex was seated at one of the cots that had been set up for the boys—Desmond's specifically. 

_Figures, he could probably smell me on it,_ Desmond thought to himself. 

Alex stirred at the sound of them entering; he seemed to have been relaxing before then. It looked like sleeping, but... Desmond knew he didn't sleep anymore. 

“Alex...” he sighed, running to greet him with a kiss and falling into his arms. It felt so good to be held again, he just wanted to rest there and never wake up. 

“What's _he_ doing here?” Evidently he'd noticed Shaun, who seemed to be more uneasy now that Alex's icy gaze was on him. 

Desmond sighed, “So... look. Shaun was concerned about... all this,” he gestured towards himself, and tugged the collar of his shirt down to expose the wound on his shoulder that Shaun had noticed earlier, “so, I thought it was about time he was let in the know on... us. On you.”

Alex's expression hardened, “You're sure about that?” 

“I explained it best I could, but there's really no way to do it without... showing him.” 

“Alright,” Alex took a step toward Shaun, who took a step back in turn, wanting to keep his distance from what seemed to be an active threat, “I'm only gonna tell you this once: Don't. Scream.”

Shaun whispered an “oh god” to himself, trying to prepare for what was to come. He wasn't ready when it happened. 

Though Alex didn't move, his body... changed. The human parts of him seemed to melt away, giving way to exposed flesh and sinew. Where his hand should have been, a blade sprouted from the gore, which only continued to climb up his arms. A red aura emanated from him, light lining the exposed biomass like veins. The look in his eyes changed, too, to something more... animalistic. 

And Shaun screamed. Or, he tried to—in the time it had taken him to react, Desmond had crept to his side and quickly covered his mouth before he'd even inhaled to scream. 

And just like that, the monster he had seen vanished, and all that remained was Alex. 

Now both sets of eyes were on Shaun, waiting to see what he had to say. Not a whole hell of a lot, it seemed, so Desmond spoke first. 

“...You remember hearing about the outbreak in Penn Station?”

Then it sunk in. “That was you?!” In the heat of his anger, he actually stepped to Alex, getting nearly in his face. Alex didn't budge, and Shaun realized his mistake in getting that close, quickly retreating to Desmond's side. “What the **fuck** , Desmond?? _That's_ who you're dating? No wonder you're so beat up—the guy's a monster!” 

“Still here,” Alex deadpanned. 

“That's why,” Desmond stepped between them and looked Shaun directly in the eye, “nothing leaves this room.” 

Part of Shaun wanted to mention the illegality of harboring a fugitive (and a literal walking viral outbreak, at that), but considering the kinds of things the Assassins got into... This was almost nothing in comparison. 

He supposed he didn't really have room to judge. He still didn't fucking like the guy, though. 

“You gonna take me up on my other offer?” Desmond asked. 

What other... oh yeah. “To watch you two fuck? Not particularly enthused by it, no.”

Alex laughed softly and grabbed Desmond around the waist, pulling him closer and whispering to him, “You just wanted someone to watch, didn't you?” 

A blush rose to Desmond's cheeks, “Mm, maybe a little...” 

Alex chuckled darkly, “Well, then let's give him a show.” 

Shaun wanted to walk away, he really did, he really wanted to tell Desmond and his freak of a boyfriend to piss off... but there was a part of him that was curious. Maybe in this, he'd learn what Desmond saw in the guy... 

The fact that they were both easy on the eyes didn't hurt, either. 

_This should be good._

Desmond shrugged off his hoodie and went to remove his t-shirt next, but before he could drop it Alex's hands were on him. Fingers following previous marks made, digging in to make more, never enough to bleed substantially, only leaving a few drops beading at the surface. He gathered those drops on his fingertips and held them up to Desmond's mouth for him to taste. 

Shaun fell back against the wall at hearing the loud, needy moan that emerged from Desmond. That... was hotter than it should have been.

Alex's hands didn't stop moving, even as he caught Desmond a kiss. Fingers nimbly worked at the fly of his jeans, giving just enough allowance to where they wouldn't fall off his hips. It allowed a much nicer view for Shaun, too. 

The trail of thick, dark hairs running down from his navel before disappearing under the waistband of plain black boxers. One hand dove under his jeans to grope his slowly hardening cock, the other tracing the V-shaped indentation along his groin. It's there on that line that Alex's hand stops, tapping a single spot on it with his finger. 

Desmond seemed to know what that meant, and broke away from their kiss. “There?” Alex nodded. 

Slick, thin tendrils emerged from somewhere on Alex's body and reached for Desmond's hands. Obediently, he already had them pressed together, ready to be ensnared and restrained. They wrapped his wrists together and Desmond gave an experimental tug, the restraints not moving by much. A third, thicker one followed and the pointed tip lined itself up with the same spot Alex had been tapping. Desmond clenched his eyes shut and—

The tentacle pierced his skin with a splatter of blood and a cry from Desmond. Shaun gasped as well, horrified, yet Desmond... seemed used to it? Maybe his initial theory was right after all...

It didn't help matters that Alex was enjoying it. He visibly shuddered as the limb slowly drove itself in deeper, god knows where, his grip on Desmond growing tighter. He alternated between biting marks into his neck and whispering foul things in his ear; _“so good,” “so fucking tight,” “god, you taste amazing,” “ **tell me it hurts.** ”_

The last one was evidently a command, as Desmond, with tears forming in his eyes, whimpered to satiate him, “H-hurts...” the limb twitched, and made Desmond jolt, “fuck—hurts so much, _Alex..._ ”

He'd also noticed that Alex had seemingly been grinding against Desmond's ass the entire time. That was probably what Desmond was enjoying, since the only form of penetration between them seemed to be fucking painful. He suspected that's why Alex's next move was to move the tentacle in deeper, presumably upwards, and it made Desmond jerk and try to fold in on himself. 

Alex quietly tsked him. More tendrils arose, one wrapped around his midsection, the other around his neck, gently pulling him upright. “Don't try to hide yourself...” his raspy whisper elicited a shiver from Desmond. 

One of the spare tendrils dissolved, the other growing in girth and coiling around Desmond's bicep to encase it entirely. Desmond seemed to know what that meant as well, looking back at Alex and giving a quick nod. There was... no sound, no movement, no outwardly sign that anything happened except for... Desmond's scream. Not a cry or a grunt, but an actual throaty scream of pure agony. 

It made Shaun's blood run cold. He honestly expected the limb to be _severed,_ with how it sounded like legitimate pain and how visceral everything else he'd seen had felt. Yet when the tentacle retreated... there wasn't even any blood. Almost no trauma, everything looked the same, but on a closer look... 

The area where the tendril had been was now stripped of the top layer of skin in a manner almost surgical in its precision. No blood, but _God that must have hurt like hell._ No wonder Desmond had the reaction he did. He found himself wondering... _where did the skin **go?**_

Even worse was how much Alex seemed to have enjoyed it. Undetectable over Desmond's cry, he'd evidently given a moan of his own, unable to continue the filthy things he'd been murmuring to him. 

His grinding had grown more harsh, his breathing more frantic, and he uttered a quick, almost unintelligible mumble against his skin, “Fuck, 'm close...”

Even his sadism had picked up more, as a quick plunge of the still submerged limb had Desmond nearly doubled over in pain, held up only by Alex's arms. 

The subtle tremble in his voice was almost sickening, “You feel that? I've hit bone...” a smirk rose to his lips, “I could dig deeper, get into the marrow, I know you'd taste _incredible..._ ”

Desmond let another sob escape, eyes wide in shock, accidentally making eye contact with Shaun, who he seemed to have just remembered was there. He had looked away quickly, yet with that brief glance Shaun tried to see any cry for help, any discomfort, anything to denote that he didn't want this... but there was none. It was baffling. 

Everything came to sudden standstill. With a grunt from Alex, a cry from Desmond, their joined forms froze. Alex had bitten down into Desmond's shoulder, quite hard, blood already dripping from the wound, as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. 

Immediately after, everything on Alex's person retreated, all the extra limbs disentangling and removing himself from Desmond's person just slowly enough to make sure he didn't completely collapse. 

“Shaun, get... get me a towel, or something,” Desmond muttered, slowly stumbling to his own bed on shaky legs, while pressing one hand against the bite mark in his shoulder to quell the bleeding. 

Somewhere Shaun found one, a little disturbed by the fact that the spotless white cloth would soon be stained almost entirely red from Desmond's blood. Made him a touch nauseous just thinking about it. 

Desmond pressed the towel to the wound on his hip, evidently more concerned with that one (understandable since it was basically a _hole_ ). Before Alex returned, Shaun took the time to sit across from him and whisper his concerns. 

“Desmond, are... are you okay?”

“Yeah, just... a little lightheaded, is all,” he shrugged, as though there was nothing wrong with that. 

“No, I mean... with this, with _him_ , how... how can you be okay with that?”

Desmond laughed under his breath, again shrugging, “It's fine.”

“It's not _fine!_ ” Shaun hissed, “I heard what you said, how you were _in pain,_ you're fucking _bleeding out_ in front of me, and you're trying to tell me _it's fine?!_ ”

Desmond looked at him, seeming almost... _confused_ by Shaun's strong reaction. “Shaun, look, I told you before; I _let_ him do this to me. He wants to hear how much it hurts, he asked me to tell him, that's part of our whole... _thing._ He _likes_ it, it gets him off, and... truth be told, I'm kind of starting to like it, too.”

“Yeah, victims of abuse tend to start liking it...” 

“It's not _abuse!_ I'm consenting!” Desmond gave an exasperated laugh, “What part of that are you not getting? Just because the stuff we do is harder than most doesn't mean that it's suddenly not okay.” 

“Double negative...” honestly the least of his gripes right now, perhaps his subtle attempt at lightening the mood. He... was beginning to come around, truth be told, not that he was willing to admit that. 

“Shaun... shut up.” Desmond gave him a playful kick in the leg, ending their hushed conversing as Alex approached once again. 

The first thing to touch Desmond was his tongue, slowly licking up the stray drops of blood that had been dripping down his back, in a move that made Desmond shiver and bite his lip. Again Alex took a spot behind Desmond, cradling him from behind, nudging away the hand on his shoulder to replace it with his mouth and gently lick the wound. 

It'd almost be sweet if everything leading up to it hadn't been horrifying. 

With a lot of the blood cleaned up from the bite mark, the damage could be seen more clearly: it wasn't just a bruise, there was skin missing from the points where Alex's teeth had dug in. Frankly it was surprising that he hadn't ripped an entire chunk out when pulling away. 

His hands returned to Desmond's chest, only this time with intent. One rested on top of the bloody rag, lacing their fingers together and holding it to the wound together (another romantic gesture separated from everything else). The other went straight for his cock, grasping it none-too-gently through the thin cotton of his boxers, earning him a keening moan from Desmond. 

He let his head fall back on Alex's shoulder, reaching up to run free hand through the other man's hair and tug down his hood. The act left his neck exposed for Alex, who promptly went to work biting marks down the path of his throat. Ones that would remain, but not for very long. The hand down his pants kept up the ministrations for a time, before evidently getting fed up with the restrictions and tucking a thumb into the waistband and tugging them down, along with his jeans. Desmond raised his hips to make the process easier, kicking away the last of his clothes finally. 

Leaving him completely naked in a room with two other men, fully clothed. Normally he'd have some shame about it, but now? Since he'd asked for it? It was exhilarating. 

Shaun had seen Desmond naked before, obviously, but this was a different context. This wasn't awkwardly avoiding glancing at each other while getting dressed in the morning, or accidentally making passing contact when taking turns in the shower—Desmond wanted him to see this. Something about that was really enticing, and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. 

What little practice he'd gotten to hone the skills given to him by the Animus had evidently done him well. He was still a little soft, but the beginnings of toned muscles could be seen underneath. He was uncut (made sense, given his background), his cock thick and solid and heavy, leaning against the groove of his uninjured hip. Alex took it in his hand and gave one firm stroke, pulling the foreskin back to reveal the pink head and the single bead of pre sitting at the slit. 

“You've got a fan, it seems,” Alex whispered. Desmond lifted his head enough to look right at Shaun. They made eye contact for just long enough to be embarrassed before quickly looking away. Knowing he was being watched so intently, though, evidently did it for Desmond, who whined and weakly thrust up into Alex's fist. 

The tentacles rose from Alex again, and Shaun was worried of where they might go next—only, these ones were different. Thinner, with rounded tips, jet black yet gleaming in the light. They were wet, the droplets they left over the sheets having a slight reddish color. 

Shaun could smell blood coming off them and it made his stomach turn. 

One of the thicker ones traveled down, seeming to know where it was going. Desmond lifted one leg to give it easier access, planting his heel on the edge of the bed. The angle also allowed him to keep the now bloody rag pressed to his hip without his hands. 

“Hey,” Desmond whispered to him, “nothing crazy tonight.” Alex nodded in understanding, earning him a grin and a quick kiss. 

_What the hell does that mean,_ Shaun couldn't help but wonder. 

The thrust in wasn't as violent as seen from Alex so far, instead slow and almost gentle. Desmond gasped as it entered him, eliciting what seemed to be the first genuine sound of pleasure all night. 

“W-wait,” Desmond gasped, tapping the tentacle gently to signal it should stop. Alex's eyes widened just slightly in an expression of concern—the most Shaun had even seen the guy emote, frankly. 

“Too far?” even in his voice there was a hint of humanity. 

“No,” Desmond assured, “just... change positions.” 

Alex nodded, pulling back himself and his tentacles to allow Desmond room to situate himself. With the different angle, Shaun chanced a glance behind Alex to see where the tendrils were exactly coming from—apparently from the layer between his jacket and hoodie. That was one of his questions answered, though he still had a million others. 

Desmond had evidently found the position he wanted; on his hands and knees on the bed, with a pillow underneath him for comfort, the bloody rag being discarded with the rest of his clothes as the bleeding had slowed. Alex took a seat in front of him, allowing the tentacle to extend far enough to find its way back inside. Desmond rested his head in Alex's lap, giving a pleased hum as Alex stroked his hair and the tentacle slithered inside him again. 

Idly Shaun found himself wondering if there was more than one reason why Desmond chose to situate himself like that. He got his answer when Desmond was eagerly grinding back on the limb inside him and sucking on Alex's fingers with desperate whimpers. 

“I know what that sound means,” Alex whispered tauntingly, “you want something more in your mouth, don't you?”

Desmond's only response was a needy moan and slight nod. 

“Well, I've got an idea,” he continued, “Why don't you ask your friend over there to help out?” 

That brought everything to a standstill. “...What, Shaun?” Desmond asked, seeming almost flustered. Even Shaun was blushing now. 

“Why not?” Alex shrugged, then directed a look at the other man, “Don't think I haven't noticed how much _you've_ been enjoying this too.” Shaun tugged the front of his sweater down over his crotch, in an attempt at covering the noticeable tent he'd very pointedly been ignoring up until now. 

Desmond shifted uncomfortably under himself and refused to look at anyone else. “Are... are _you_ okay with it?” 

Alex snorted, “Honestly? I don't care. But I think it's something that _you_ want, that's why I suggested it.” 

Alex took the moment of awkward silence to scoot to the edge of the bed, staring at Shaun expectantly with a smug grin, as though daring him to take the chance. 

Desmond chanced a look back at Shaun as well, who was burning red from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck. He still wasn't looking at him. 

“I mean... I'm game if you are,” he offered with a shrug. 

That got him a look. Shaun was clearly conflicted, though it was impossible to know about what specifically. Was it because they were friends, and this would be a weird turn in their relationship? Was it because he wasn't into guys? _Not bloody likely._ Or was it because... he really did want it? 

They got their answer when Shaun finally reacted; hanging his head, muttering “fuck it,” and moving to sit in front of Desmond. Desmond didn't even try to hide his excited grin. 

He swatted away Shaun's hands when the other man made a move to undo them himself, making quick work of his belt and pulling his cock out as quickly as possible, being none-too-gentle in the process. 

“Easy,” Shaun hissed with a wince, “Christ, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've acquired a taste for sadism from your monster boyfriend.” 

Desmond snorted, “Don't put the idea in my head.” 

The mouth on his cock shut him up pretty quickly after that. 

He'd already been achingly hard, he hated to admit, so it wasn't difficult for Desmond to pry some embarrassing sounds out of him. Shaun ended up biting into his hand as he watched Desmond work that sinful fucking tongue. Lapping up the single drop of pre at the tip, running down the length and back up to tease the head, clearly delighting in the way he made Shaun squirm. 

Finally, _finally_ Desmond took him in completely, but didn't just stop at the tip. He braced a hand against Shaun's hip and let his eyes fall shut as he swallowed him down, the head hitting the back of his throat and a bit further. Shaun would've accused him of just showing off if he could fucking see straight. 

The thought entered his head that Desmond probably got a lot of practice at this, and he couldn't stop himself from imagining Desmond sucking off one of Alex's freaky, slimy tentacles and... that image was far too appealing and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

At some point, Alex had scooted closer to Shaun, who flinched away at his presence. Partly out of surprise, and partly out of fear. Alex smirked at him.

“What?” he taunted, “I haven't even done anything yet.”

_Yet._

“Mmh, he's good though, isn't he?” he reached down to run a hand through Desmond's short hair, earning a pleased hum from him. That, in turn, elicited a gasp from Shaun, the vibration seeming to have gone all the way down his dick and up his spine in a shiver. 

In his peripheral, Alex leaned in, and Shaun couldn't help but jump, leaning away from the touch. 

“Relax,” he whispered, “I'm not gonna bite. Not unless you want me too.”

_God, that was such a corny line._

Instead Alex grasped Shaun's jaw and gently, far too gently tilted his head to face him. Then kissed him, in a gesture so tender and soft it almost felt romantic. 

He supposed he'd made it no secret how terrified he was of Alex, and perhaps this was an attempt at rectifying that. 

The worst part was that he couldn't say that he hated it. The kiss grew deeper, harder, gradually turning to biting lips and sucking tongues until Shaun couldn't breathe. He had to be the one to pull away, a string of saliva connecting them that Alex quickly broke. 

Something that he'd noticed just now, was that despite the fact that he could feel Alex's breath against him... he didn't seem to need to breathe. The kiss that had left him gasping and a little red in the face, didn't have the same effect on Alex. The guy really wasn't human, and that was still a terrifying thought. 

Another tendril moved in to join the first one inside Desmond, causing him to lose his rhythm. There was something captivating about the way he got lost in the moment; letting the cock fall from spit-soaked lips with a needy moan, the way he'd sloppily try to recover by running his tongue along the length, before dissolving into another puddle of gasps and desperate keening for _more._

“S...Shaun...”

_Fuck,_ and the way he said his name wasn't half bad either. 

“I... fuck my throat, please, I want you to...” 

_”Oh my **god,** Desmond...”_ Shaun hid his face in his hands. Christ, if he kept that up, he wouldn't even need the damn blowjob to cum. 

Except... “I-I can't, I don't...” Want to? Know how? Both were bad reasons. 

Especially so since it caused Desmond to whine and look up at him with the most dejected expression, like a sad puppy. “Please?”

“I'll help,” Alex offered with a smirk. Before Shaun could even ask what he meant—a hand returned to Desmond's head, a mouth around his cock, Alex asking “ready?” and Desmond humming his confirmation. 

Desmond's head was forced down on his cock, swallowing him down completely, and Shaun let out a yelp a bit louder than intended. He didn't even hear Desmond gag the first time, but he did the second—another thrust down, Alex holding him there until he choked and Shaun could see the resistance as Desmond tried pulling back up for air. 

Alex did let him eventually, and that sight was something else. Thick strands of spit still connected them, with Desmond coughing up another mouthful and letting it run down his chin; his eyes glassy and watery; and his moans raspy from all the coughing. 

_“Oh god **—yes—** just like that...”_

And he went down again, letting Alex guide him in an irregular rhythm that left him breathless and choking. Again, to Shaun it appeared to be kind of cruel, but he really couldn't think about that now with how un-fucking-believable it felt. 

“You're a real cruel bastard, you know that?” Alex was speaking to him, but he could barely hear him over the blood rushing in his ears, “For not face-fucking my boyfriend when he asked you nicely and making me do all the work.”

As though in retaliation, Alex leaned in a bit his neck rather hard, though not enough to break the skin. He appreciated that at least—although Alex was still fucking ruthless, biting and sucking marks into his skin that would be all but impossible to hide. Still breaking occasionally to kiss him again, and god he hated himself for loving it so much, kissing back and exposing his neck to allow for Alex to mark him more. 

In his peripheral he saw the tentacles flex again, right as Desmond was completely swallowing down his cock. The resulting moan came out warped and led to him choking again. 

Somewhat suddenly, Desmond shot up, seemingly just to cough, but he looked up at them both when he was able to speak. “Mm... I'm close...” his hand returned to stroking Shaun's spit-soaked cock as he continued, “I want... I wanna cum choking on your cock.” His voice was hoarse and his speech slurred, and he looked Shaun dead in the eye as he said it. 

Shaun's hand shot down to stop him, he himself right on the edge because of the way Desmond said that and _looked at him._

“You gonna do this right or do I have to keep helping you?” Alex nudged him. Again they were both looking at him expectantly, Desmond a little more desperately. 

“I... I-I can't,” Shaun muttered, “I'd feel you struggling and wouldn't be able to do it...” 

Again Desmond looked disappointed, but this time more understanding. Even Alex didn't press the issue any further, instead busying himself with his tentacles. The two pressed inside Desmond seemed to melt together to form one larger one, drawing a much clearer, much louder groan from him. 

“Ready?” Alex asked, hand returning to cradle Desmond's head. He nodded. 

The rhythm resumed, almost perfectly in sync, the tendril thrusting inside at the same time as Desmond was pressed down onto his cock. With every heave he grew a little louder, until his shoulders went stiff and he inhaled hard. Alex knew what that meant, his palm splayed out against Desmond's hair as he pulled him down and held him firmly there. 

Shaun didn't even notice, too drawn in by the sight of Desmond; eyes watering, spit smeared across his cheeks and running down, mixing with tears, his face slowly turning a concerning shade of red. That, combined with the sensation of his throat pulsing and twitching around his cock—Shaun's vision went white around the edges, his body thrusting up into the heat and dampness without him meaning too, choking him even further. He probably cried something but couldn't hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. 

Even the comedown was intense, Desmond's body fighting for air while at the same time making some awful, gurgled, keening sound as he himself came. The single thick limb inside him seemed to be riding it out as well, knowing just how and when to move to maximize the experience for him. 

Before the stimulation became unbearable (for them all), Alex released Desmond, who shot straight up with a gasp before hunching back down again. He dissolved into a coughing fit, hands held out in front of himself to catch everything coming up. It was mostly saliva, but also...

Oh yeah. Shaun had cum down his throat, he remembered somewhat ashamedly. He didn't know whether or not to apologize for that. 

Alex sat up to comfort Desmond, a hand on his back, occasionally patting or rubbing. The tendrils had retreated back to him, leaving him now looking like just any regular guy comforting his vomiting boyfriend.

Desmond sniffled somewhat pathetically, clearing his throat and trying to steady his breathing before anything else. Shaun took the opportunity to tuck himself back into his slacks (grimacing slightly at how fucking _wet_ everything was), only to look up when he was done and see... 

“Oh god, that's sick,” he blurted out. Desmond was fingering through the handful of saliva to gather up what few streaks of white he could and lick them up. 

“What? It's _my_ spit,” he laughed. 

“And _my_ cum,” Shaun shot back. 

“And I don't want to waste it,” Desmond replied definitively, punctuating the remark with a pleased smirk at Shaun's flustered reaction. 

Alex was evidently amused too. “If you thought that was gross, you're not gonna like this part.” 

He pulled Desmond into a deep kiss, unabashedly making a show of tasting him, plunging his tongue deeper and sucking on Desmond's. It left Desmond panting, whimpering, hands fisting in Alex's jacket and gasping for air when they parted. 

Alex hummed contentedly, “You taste pretty good on his lips,” he teased, making a point of licking his lips, “I'd love to get a taste of you myself sometime.” 

Shaun wasn't sure to be terrified or turned on. 

Desmond had rested his head on Alex's chest after that, the high of everything beginning to wear off. Alex held him close, trying not to disturb him as he moved to retrieve the bloody rag from before. Already the stains were turning brown and drying, Alex trying to find a clean patch to clean Desmond up. He was quite a mess, covered in cooling spit and cum. Gross. 

The post-sex aftermath was always a little awkward, Shaun felt, or maybe that was just him. 

Now he was left with a sleeping Desmond and Alex watching over him attentively. He tried to sneak out unnoticed, both because he didn't want to be left alone with Alex, and because he didn't feel like he should be seeing this. It was weird to see such a tender moment in a relationship he wasn't privy to. 

Before he could make it to the door, Alex shot up, grabbed him by front of his sweater and pinned him to the wall. It knocked the breath out of him, and it took him a second to fully realize that Alex hadn't just pinned him, but actually lifted him off the ground with one hand. 

“Alright, listen up, bitch boy,” he began, “I don't know what it is about you, but Desmond really likes you. I don't know what you guys get up to, but I know you're traveling. A lot. Never staying in one place too long—I do the same. But—” the arm not pinning him morphed, and Shaun saw the glint of a blade emerging, “—I'm not always gonna stick around. So when I ain't here, I expect you to keep an eye on him. Keep him safe. I don't think I need to remind you of what I'm capable of.” 

He'd never been able to bring himself to watch videos of what had happened in New York, but he'd read the articles, and they were horrific. Knowing that this guy—this _thing_ —was involved with that? Yeah no, Shaun didn't want to invoke his wrath. 

“N-no worries, mate, really,” he gulped, trying and failing to keep the nervousness out of his voice, “I—believe me, we want to keep him safe too, yeah? W-we're on the same team here...”

Alex smirked, amused at how terrified Shaun was. “Good.” He seemed satisfied, at least for now, his arm morphing back to normalcy and releasing Shaun from his grip. 

He moved to leave (and walk as far away as he could from this fucking guy) again, but once more Alex stopped him, this time much more gently with a finger pressed to his chest. “And hey....” Then that finger was a hand, far too warm for Shaun's liking, stroking down his front, “Just so you know, Des and I have an understanding. So it's cool if you wanna mess around with him... or me. I may even stop by when he's still hooked up to that thing you've always got him in, just to check on you...”

He leaned in, his breath hot against Shaun's skin, “You smell pretty good, too. I might just take a bite out of you, one of these days, if you're not careful.” 

That was supposed to be a joke, but it felt more like a threat. 

Alex chuckled darkly in a sound that was far too erotic than it should have been, and he was gone before Shaun knew it. He was alone now. Him and an exhausted, sleeping Desmond, who he was now looking at in a different light, given everything that had happened that evening. 

With Alex's words still in his mind and the memory of his touch lingering on his skin, he was left with his thoughts and the most confusing mixture of terror and arousal.

**Epilogue**

“You cold, Shaun?” Desmond punched him in the shoulder as he passed by. Shaun very pointedly ignored him and refused to look away from the screen. His face was burning red, as was the rest of him, because he was on fucking fire in a turtleneck sweater, in their dank hideout, which was full of stale air and had to be at least 70 degrees. It was unbearable.

Yet he forced himself to bear it. 

Desmond's smug attitude about it didn't help. He had no shame about flaunting the marks Alex had left him with, but at least he had an excuse—the girls knew about his boyfriend. Shaun, meanwhile, didn't want them to know anything about his little involvement with Alex and... with Desmond. He didn't know what he was afraid of, perhaps that he just didn't want to have that conversation. 

He tried to shake those thoughts from his head and rolled up his sleeves as far as he could. 

He'd already had to deal with the looks from Lucy and the smug, knowing grins from Rebecca that morning. He didn't know why he was even doing this—he couldn't sneak anything past those two, they were too observant. Lucy at least had the decency to keep her thoughts to herself. 

“It's a cute color on you, Shaun,” Rebecca teased while tending to the Animus, “Matches your hair.” 

That made him pause. He looked down at his sweater—it was a slate blue, what the hell was she on about? He turned to say something but then he realized—that's not what she was referring too. 

“Oh, cute, Becs, really,” he sighed. He tried to ignore her snickering as he returned to _not_ reading the article on his screen. 

“I mean, the sweater's a nice color too,” Desmond said, having been watching the whole thing. Shaun glared at him, as though trying to threaten him into shutting up. Desmond just smiled, something wicked brewing in his eyes, until finally, “It matches the bruises Alex left on you.” 

The room exploded—Shaun standing in a huff and throwing his chair down as he did, Rebecca cackling madly, Desmond joining her, and Lucy sitting calmly, hiding a smile behind her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked alex calling shaun "bitch boy," idk why. i also like desmond punching him in the arm like a jerky older brother. shaun is the butt monkey for this fic. why do we love to torment him so??
> 
> that was all i had _planned_ for this series, yet i find myself writing more for it. hopefully there will be a part three involving shaun taking alex up on his offer. i also had one non-smutty part written, for alex meeting desmond's little scooby gang of assassins, just because i love writing the interactions for these guys. that one's more up in the air tho, idk, no promises
> 
> fun fact: this fic was published on my birthday!! thanks to my lovely lovely partner for beta-ing this for me when they aren't even in this stupid fandom <3


End file.
